User blog:Argali1/Quenta Paglalakbay: Part 2
Banayat watched on in amazement as a group of strange yet beautiful people entered the city. They had lighter skin, blue robes and hoods, pointed ears, and a certain glow to them. They carried banners depicting stars, and seemed wise. He knew that they could be only one thing. Elves. They were showed to the grand ambassador living quarters, which consisted of many tents and pagodas. They were already prepared with the colors and banners of these Elves. Banayat desperately wanted to interact with them, but, there were Malakasi guards, who's job was to make Malakas look better to the Elves. In other words, keep the street kids away. Banayat, however, was determined. After eating his coconut, he started treking across the rooftops. He had years of practice sliding here and there on the smooth sarncaran tiles, and the vines and rainchains just asisted him. After a while traveling across the top layer of the city, he came to the place where the Elves would be staying. He went to climb over a pagoda, but, at that moment, a guard spotted him. He then yelled to Banayat in their native language: "Hey, you there! Street scum, stop! This place isn't for YOU!" Banayat then yelled back to him in a lighthearted, comedic manner: "Hahaha, I am only street-scum because my parents died saving this kingdom!" The guard then drew a circular shield and a Kalis, and ran at Banayat. The guard, however, was wearing heavy armor. Banayat noticed this, and through years of experience living on the street and fending for himself, he knew just what to do. He grabbed a rainchain, and swung up out of the guard's reach. Before he could get hit by a spear, he swung around, and kicked the guard in the back. The guard then toppled off, and fell straight into a wall. He was knocked out! Banayat then jumped down, and walked towards the tent, staying out of the other guard's eyesight. He then came to the outside of the tent, and propped himself up on a ledge. He stayed there, all day, hoping to see something. By night time, he was thoroughly dissapointed, and, just as he was about to walk away, he saw something that made all of that waiting worth it. The company of Elves he saw earlier were returning to their tents, after a long day of trading. This was his chance! He came to the entrance of a tent, and, after working up the courage, knocked on the door (these tents of doors). They opened, and inside, there were two Elves. One was a man, and the other one appeared to be his daughter. She seemed to be about Banayat's age. The father then said to him in Banayat's language: "Hello there. Please come in! Would you like some food?" Banayat then nervicely said: "Wha......wow, thank you, kind sir!" He had never been given anything before, and now, he was being offered dinner with two Elves! Banayat bowed, and walked in. Their tent was filled with beautiful Elven designs and artifacts, and Banayat was overtaken with gratitude and excitement. The daughter said to him: "Please, sit down!" And so he did. The father then brought dinner to the table, consisting of many delicious salads and pastries. This was the best food Banayat had ever had, and he was eating it with people he would have never thought he would ever be able to meet. He talked with them, and learned that they were from a place called Rivendell. He really started to bond with the daughter. She asked him: "So, were do you live?" He hesitated to answer, and finally said: "I.....don't have a home. My parents fought and died in the war against Khand when I was very young......I never knew them. I am homeless." Her expression emedietly saddened, and said to him: "I am really, quite sorry to hear that." He then said: "That's ok, many in Malakas have the same fate." The father then said: "You know, we never got your name." Banayat then said: "I am Banayat. You are?" The father then said: "I am Thalion, and this is my daughter, Vanima." Banayat shook both of their hands, and thanked them for giving him dinner. He then exited the tent, and when he said goodbye, he smiled, and his eyes lingered just a little bit on Vanima. Category:Blog posts